


Birthday Surprise

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your friends threw you a birthday and you’re not happy at all because your boyfriend is away on a business trip.
Relationships: Carter Baizen & Reader, Carter Baizen & You, Carter Baizen/Reader, Carter Baizen/You
Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Surprise

“WOOHOOOOO!” Everyone cheered around you as you took a shot of tequila. You laughed and smiled as your friends congratulated you on another happy year of life.

You handed your best friend your glass, “Hold this for me? Just gonna freshen up.”

She nodded, “Alright, but don’t take too long! We’re doing more soon!” She flashed you a smile and went to join everyone else.

You walked up the stairs and to your room. You headed straight to the balcony so you could get some fresh air. You pulled out your phone and dialled the number you know by heart.

“Hey, birthday girl.” Carter’s voice warmed your heart

“Hey, Car,” you breathed out somberly.

He immediately picked up on your mood, “What’s wrong?”

You leaned forward resting your elbows on the railing, “I miss you so much. I wish you were here.”

“I know, sweetheart. I’ll be back soon. Sooner than you think. Anyway, did you blow out the candles to your cake yet?”

You shook your head even though you knew he couldn’t see it, “No, not yet. Thank you for the cake, by the way. It’s beautiful.”

He chuckled, “Of course. The best for my girl. You know what you’re gonna wish for?”

“Yeah…you to be here right now.”

He tsked, “Your wish won’t come true now!”

You snorted, “C'mon, Car, you know I don’t believe in that stuff.”

“I know.” You heard a faint voice in the background, but you couldn’t tell what they were saying, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I have to go now. Duty calls.”

You groan, “Whyyyyy?”

“I’m a busy man, baby. But anyway, remember that I love you lots and I will spoil you A LOT more when I’m home.”

“Hopefully in bed,” you say teasingly.

He chuckles, “Whatever my baby wants, she gets. I love you, Y/N. Happy birthday.”

You sigh, “Thanks, Carter. I love you too.” You say your good-byes and end the call. You enjoy some minutes of silence before you make your way back downstairs.

“Cake tiiime!” Your best friend sticks a plastic crown on your head that says Birthday Bitch. She then drags you over to the three tiered cake that rests on the stand outside. You stand behind it and people begin to sing Happy Birthday.

Once the song ended, you blew out the candles and smiled when everyone cheered and clapped.

“Soooo whatcha wish for?” Someone asks.

You open your mouth to speak, but you see the group part to reveal Carter walking towards you, “CARTER!” you ran over to him, launching yourself into his arms.

He caught you and hugged you tight, “Surprise, angel,” he murmured.

You pulled back and pressed a kiss to his lips, cheers erupting around you, “Best birthday present ever.”


End file.
